Their Battle
by Raidori
Summary: Sakura told Naruto to back off and he did, but suddenly she's not so sure of her feelings anymore. Naruto would do anything for both of them and though he would never admit it so would Sasuke. find out what that means by reading
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said there was going to be a new story and this time I PROMISE the story line will unfold gradually unlike the other stories where it just goes WHOOSH and holy crap we're done?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**__________________________________________________**

Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru even after the attack by the sound four. Sure he wanted power but he wasn't so desperate as to leave his home for a chance to get his revenge. The next day he told squad 7 about what happened and of course Sakura got very worried. Naruto on the other hand didn't really give a crap. Kakashi was slightly worried and decided that he needed to train Sasuke more. He called them to meet at the bridge they always had to tell them something.

"Okay now listen, I'm very proud that all of you made it so far in the Chuunin exams." Kakashi began. "However I plan to hold you all back for the next two years no complaints."

Surprisingly Naruto the one who Kakashi expected to protest the second he told them his plan kept quiet. Shaking it off he excused the them for the rest of the day except Sasuke of course.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some ramen." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Wait I'll go with Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Let's talk?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh....sure!" He said.

They walked to Ichiraku's while Sasuke and Kakashi stayed for training.

"So what did you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

"Well, I know how you feel about me Naruto, hell I'd have to be blind if I couldn't see how you felt." Sakura said.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, he didn't like where this was going.

"It's just well can you stop? Don't get me wrong, it's very sweet that you think of me that way it's just. It'll never happen between us Naruto and I don't want you to get your hopes up" Sakura told him.

"Is that really what you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked clearly sad.

"Yeah it is." Sakura said.

"I don't like it but okay, but I'm still gonna call you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I don't think- well I guess since you've called me that since I can remember it's okay." Sakura said.

Sakura got off of her chair.

"Just remember Naruto you'll always be my friend no matter what." She told him.

She walked off before he could say anything back.

"Yeah your friend, that's all I'll ever be, the friend." Naruto said to himself.

He ordered as much ramen as he could buy and began to attempt to eat his depression away, yeah not as effective as he thought.

Sakura walked back to her house to study up on some jutsu, but she couldn't get her friend out of her head.

"I just told Naruto that we'd be friends but was I right to tell him to stop liking me?" She asked herself. "Because like what if I start to like him?"

She stopped in her tracks and her last words just rang through her head.

'Because like what if I start to like him?' 'Because like what if I start to like him?

"No! My affection is for Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun only!....right?" She asked again. "Well I guess Naruto isn't too bad and he is pretty cute- NO! Bad Sakura bad!" She scolded herself.

She shook her head then resumed her walk back to her house. Once inside she walked up to her room and looked at the picture of squad 7, her fingers traced over Naruto.

"No! Bad Sakura! BAD SAKURA! Sasuke-kun or nothing remember?!" She told herself.

Sasuke was already panting hard, why did Kakashi always have to train him?! Why couldn't he torture Naruto or Sakura for once?! Sasuke thinking fast dodged multiple shruiken and countered with a fire jutsu. Kakashi simply moved out of the way and came at Sasuke and let fly with a hard kick. Sasuke was knocked to the ground as he listened to Kakashi's taunt.

"Come now Sasuke, surely you've got more than that."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, did Kakashi think that he was a Jounin aswell?! He got up and started to walk off.

"Hey where are you going Sasuke?" Kakashi called.

"Home, I'm done for the day." Sasuke replied.

As he walked back to his house he saw Naruto slurping down ramen at Ichiraku's and couldn't help but wonder.

'Where's Sakura?'

Still walking he passed Sakura's house and saw her sitting on her balcony with the picture of squad 7, she looked at him and gave a tired wave. For somereason he waved back.

"I thought you went with Naruto for some ramen." Sasuke called. Why was he so interested in his teammates?

"Huh? Oh I went, but I didn't stay all that long." Sakura told him.

He shrugged and went back to his walk. He reached his house and even though it was ridiculously early he fell to his bed sound asleep.

"Well thanks for the ramen, I should get home now." Naruto said as he pushed away from the ramen bar.

He walked back to his apartment and went to sleep not even bothering to get to his bed, he went to sleep on his couch.

"Maybe all I need is a good night's sleep to get my head straight." Sakura said to herself.

She nodded her head and put the picture back on her dresser then fell asleep in her comfy bed.

As all three Genin of squad 7 slept they all had different dreams. Sasuke dreamt of getting his revenge of course, Sakura dreamt of her wedding day with Sasuke but even then Naruto was there. Finally Naruto dreamt of what he always did, ramen and being Hokage.

**__________________________________________________________________________  
This was not meant to be a long chapter nor a super informative one. It's just here to be here ya know**

**Next few chapters will be focused around one of the Genin of squad 7.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now the adventure begins!!! YEAH WHOO!! LOCK AND LOAD!! Oh..ahem, sorry I've had A LOT of recently**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________**

Naruto woke up and stretched.

"RAHH!" He yawned.

He scratched his head then got some breakfast, ramen.

"Let's see, Kakashi-sensei said that he'd come tell us personally if we had a mission or maybe a squad meeting so I guess I've got all the free time in the world." Naruto said. "Sweeeet."

He finished his food then went to his "secret" training grounds, he had found them one day when he was insulted by a villager. He sat down in the middle and began to think.

"If I know Kakashi-sensei he'll spend most of his time training Sasuke, leaving Sakura-chan and I out to dry." He began. "Well then I'll just train myself! That'll show him!"

Then for once in his life Naruto began to actually THINK things out. He knew his strenghts even if he only had one, his almost limitless stamina. Based on that he decided his best bet was to train in tai and ninjutsu the only problem was he didn't know much other than basic academy techniques.

"There is that really nice old lady at the library, she could most likely tell me where I could pick up scrolls on fighting but last time I checked all the scrolls were meant for people who already knew the basics of that certin tech." Naruto said to no one.

Naruto flopped on his back and sighed.

"Hmm, I do have all those scrolls in my kunai pouch and if I remember I have five on taijutsu and five on ninjutsu. I hope Iruka-sensei won't be mad at me for swipin' em'." Naruto said.

He sat back up and pulled out the scrolls and read the titles of each taijutsu scroll aloud.

"Chinese Kempo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Shotokan Karate, and what the hell is Mishima style fighting Karate?" Naruto said.

Shrugging he read the ninjutsu scrolls.

"So two scrolls on Fuuton jutsu, two on Raiton and one on Suiton." Naruto said.

He placed his hands into his favorite cross sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Now there were nine other Naruto's.

"Okay, I'm going to study this style." He said holding up the Mishima style fighting Karate scroll. "And you're going study up on the other scrolls."

The clones saluted and went off to study, oh my god, Naruto study?! He sat down and began to read.

"This style is not known for insane speed but mainly for the powerful blows. So it's not fast but strong, I like this already." Naruto smiled.

For the next week he would go to his training grounds and study then he began trying some of the moves out. It took him sometime but eventually he got it, he always did. After a long training session Naruto was lieing in the grass panting.

"Damn I'm outta shape." Naruto said. "Maybe I should add like push-ups and running to my training." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Someone said.

Naruto jumped up and looked at the person. It was a man probably in his late thirties maybe early fourties.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Better question, what are you doing on my property?" He asked. "At first I didn't mind because all you were doing was studying or at least I think so, but now you're training and it's got me thinking about my ninja days."

"Oh, sorry. By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed.

"Oh so you're Naruto! I've heard about you, they say you took down that ninja from Suna all by yourself." The man smiled.

"Yeah that was me!" Naruto said excited.

"So what's in that scroll right there?" He asked.

Naruto looked over and picked it up, he handed it to the man.

"Mishima style fighting Karate." He said. "It's been a long time since I've seen this."

"Wait you know about this style?" Naruto asked.

"Know about? Hell it's the style of my family kid." The man said with a proud voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again.

"Kazuya, Mishima Kazuya." Kazuya said. "So you want to learn how to fight like me eh?"

"Uh...yeah! This style is perfect for me!" Naruto said.

"We'll see about that, here take this." Kazuya said as he handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"Put some chakra into it." Kazuya ordered.

Naruto did as he was told and the paper split in half then crumpled up.

"Wow, you're right. This is the perfect style for you." Kazuya said.

"Really why?" Naruto asked.

"That paper was meant to see what your chakra affinity was and when it split that indicated wind then as it crumpled it means lightning." Kazuya explained. "You see our style is powerful on it's own but when the blows are infused with chakra in the form of lightning they're even stronger."

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto asked.

Kazuya chuckled and said. "Stand right there and I'll show ya'."

He pulled out a pair of red fingerless gloves from a pocket that didn't seem to exist.(invisble anime pocket hah!) He slipped them on and flexed his hand.

"It's been sometime since I've put these on, maybe you'll give me a reason to put them on more often." Kazuya said.

Before Naruto could ask what Kazuya meant he was rocked by a punch that sent him flying across the ground. He looked up and saw Kazuya's arm with dark blue lightning surrounding it.

"That's what I mean, notice how your face is numb?" Kazuya said.

Naruto nodded and Kazuya smiled.

"You see the power behind the attack is enough on it's own but when lightning is added to the mix it becomes one horrible attack. The lightning will numb whichever body part was hit, but at the same time this isn't always the best way to fight. When chakra is used this way it is sent out of your body so if you use it too much you'll be drained before you know it." Kazuya explained.

"I thee." Naruto said.

"Hahaha! Don't worry it'll wear off....eventually." Kazuya said. "Now stand up and I'll help with your training."

Naruto stood up as he was instructed and began a light sparing match. By the time it was over Naruto was panting harder than ever while Kazuya was barely sweating.

"You're right, you do need some push-ups and running in your training regiment." Kazuya said.

Naruto looked up from where he was and said. "Shut up."

Kazuya just laughed and helped Naruto up.

"I think that's enough training for today huh?" Kazuya said. "Tomorrow I'll have a nice training schedule for ya'."

Naruto nodded and walked off, or as best he could, back to his apartment. He crashed to the floor and went to sleep but not before muttering something like.

"Stupid Kazuya-sensei."

The next morning Naruto dragged himself to the training field still very sore from yesterday. He found his new sensei waiting for him, he handed him a piece of paper.

7:00 A.M-Morning stretch, 30min. run

7:35 A.M-Study of all scrolls for 1 hour

8:35 A.M-Series of excercises: 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 150 pull-ups

9:30 A.M-Sparing for 3 hours

12:30 P.M-Lunch break

1:00 P.M-2:30 P.M-Chakra control and Raiton jutsu training

4:40 P.M-Fuuton jutsu training then sparing again until 7:00 P.M

"What's this?" Naruto asked, a little scared.

"Your training of course." Kazuya answered with a smile.

Naruto gulped.

"Well let's get started with the stretching and running." Kazuya said.

With a groan Naruto did as he was told, after the stretching he followed Kazuya around the training field. When the running was done, Naruto made nine more shadow clones to study the nine scrolls he didn't. It was VERY boring to him and soon he was asleep, but that didn't go unnoticed by Kazuya who kicked Naruto right in the head.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For sleeping! Now get back to work!" Kazuya ordered.

Naruto sighed and went back to studying.

"Cmon Uzumaki! Push it!" Kazuya commanded.

Naruto groaned as he tried his last ten pull-ups. He was drained but then he remembered he had to spar with Kazuya. The match ended with Naruto on the ground while his eyes were all swirly. By the end of the day Naruto was dead tired, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He started to get a good look at what his new sensei wore, usually he was beaten too far into the ground to take notice. He wore a thin white short sleeved shirt and white pants with a shiny material sewn onto it that resembled a wisp of a flame. He had black hair that was slicked back kind of like Sasuke's only he had his bangs slicked too. On his hands he had those red gloves that he used to beat Naruto into next week.

"At this rate I think you'll be dead in the next month." Kazuya laughed.

"Shut up Kazuya-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kazuya laughed and helped Naruto up. He walked home and this time he actually made it to the couch. Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined.

He opened the door and there was his other sensei.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Just thought I'd tell you we have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi said then jumped off.

Naruto sighed then went back to his couch, once again about to fall asleep when there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Naruto whined.

He swung the door open and standing there was his mentor for the Chuunin exams.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Sorry but it's true! Whaddya want anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, can I come in?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto moved out of the way and let his mentor in.

"So I hear that Kakashi is keeping you back for the next two years huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, more time he can train his precious Sasuke." Naruto grumbled.

"And I've also heard that you've gotten a new sensei, none other than Mishima Kazuya himself." Jiraiya smiled.

"You know about Kazuya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do! And I don't think it's fair that Sasuke gets special training from your real sensei so I figured that I'd train you myself. Unless you're more interested with Kazuya's training."  
Jiraiya asked.

"No! I'd love training from both you and Kazuya-sensei!" Naruto said excited.

"I bet you would! So after your mission tomorrow I'll see you at your and Kazuya's training grounds." Jiraiya smiled.

Naruto nodded, the toad sannin ruffled Naruto's hair then left. Finally with no more interruptions Naruto fell asleep. He woke up and changed into some fresh clothes, and oh my god it wasn't his orange jumpsuit!! He had switched his clothes into something a little more ninja-e. He had black pants with an orange bandana tied to his left thigh, he wore a black short sleeved shirt and bandages around his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw, especially the small bit of orange he added. Tieing his forehead protector on he walked out of the door. He met his team at the red bridge where they always met, Sakura saw him she smiled and waved, he waved back. Sasuke saw him and surprisingly waved too, Naruto waved back once again.

"Wow Naruto, I'm surprised. No orange jumpsuit?" Sakura teased.

"Eh, I like orange and all it's just that jumpsuit got in the way of my training sometimes with Kaz-" He stopped his sentence. He didn't them knowing about his own personal training.

"Well I like your new outfit Naruto, it looks really good on you." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He replied.

They waited in comfortable silence for their sensei when he finally showed up two hours late.

"Hey gang." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Now then our mission for today is actually three missions, all D-rank."

You could see Naruto's eye twitch as Kakashi continued.

"Let's see, mowing a man's lawn, weeding a lady's garden and finally planting vegetables for a farmer." Kakashi finished.

"So we're slaves pretty much?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi said.

"Of course." Naruto sighed.

They walked towards their first destination, the man's lawn. Once there they found his lawn mower was broken.

"Ugh. Fine I'll do this the shinobi way." Naruto said.

He created one shadow clone then it transformed into a large shuriken. Naruto threw it just perfect and the lawn was cut nice and short.

"Next." Naruto sighed.

They went to the woman's house and began the weeding while Kakashi read his beloved book. Naruto was thankful he had decided to wrap up his hands when he took a look at Sasuke's and Sakura's. Some of the weeds were prickly and left the other two ninjas of squad 7 with stinging hands.

"Hey are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said.

Naruto could hear the discomfort in her voice, sighing (he's doing that a lot huh?) he gently grabbed her hands. Using a water jutsu that was meant to heal he took water from the watering can near them and engulfed both of her hands. The small wounds went away and the minor swelling went down.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura blushed. 'Why did I just blush?' She asked herself.

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for right?" Naruto laughed.

Sakura blushed again.

'Dammit stop doing that!' She yelled at herself.

"Hey Naruto, think you could help me out too?" Sasuke asked.

"Come here." Naruto sighed. (see told you!)

Sasuke walked over and held out his hands. Naruto did the same jutsu for Sasuke then they went to their last assingment. When they reached the farmer's they could see why he needed help, this guy was OLD! Sakura and Sasuke groaned as the grabbed a bag of seeds, surprsingly Naruto didn't. When they were done the farmer called Naruto over.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that was some nice work today." The old farmer said. "Here's a little something extra for you."

He handed Naruto 100 ryo.

"I can't accept this." Naruto said.

"Keep it, there's plenty more where that came from." The farmer laughed.

Naruto shrugged, it wasn't everyday someone gave you money.

"Nice work today team!" Kakashi said. "You've got the rest of the day off."

"FINALLY!" Naruto said.

He walked away back towards Konoha, more specifcally Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To get some ramen, wanna join me?" Naruto asked. "You can come if you want Sasuke."

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Hey free food." Sasuke said. "Right?"

"Heh, yeah it's free cmon'." Naruto said.

With that all three Genin of squad 7 went off to Ichiraku's, once there they all ordered their food. Naruto had a large bowl of miso beef, Sakura a medium bowl of chicken and Sasuke a medium bowl of beef.

"So, Sasuke-kun Naruto. What have you two been doing for the past week or so?" Sakura asked.

"Training with Kakashi." Sasuke answered.

"I've been training too, so what's up with you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing you two have been doing." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded and continued to slurp his noodles until he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around he saw Jiraiya throwing a rock up and down. Naruto made a gesture that said "What?" Jiraiya jerked his head. Naruto put his palm to his face, now he remembered. He was supposed to train with Jiraiya and Kazuya today.

"Um, I'm done." Naruto said. "Here's the money, keep the change."

Naruto jumped off his chair and ran off to their training grounds.

"Sorry I'm late Kazuya-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yes well, don't do it again." Kazuya said. "But for being late, you have to double all of your training."

Naruto hung his head and began his run of now an hour.

**__________________________________________________________________  
There we go, now the next chapter will be focused around either Sasuke or Sakura and keep in mind that it will start with them waking up the morning after the first chapter**

**Oh and heh heh went a little Tekken on ya!**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we go! This time around I've glugged a lot of Pepsi WHOO!**

**And yes I know! Kazuya is WAY too nice!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**_____________________________________________**

Sasuke woke up and instantly put on some fresh clothes for his training with Kakashi. He made it to the area where Kakashi instructed and found him there, not late for a change!

"Ah Sasuke good." Kakashi said. "Instead of lecturing you on something I've decided that we'll just go straight to the training."

Sasuke sighed and dropped into a fighting stance, he activated his Sharingan and waited. Kakashi put away his precious book then ran at Sasuke, he gave a kick but Sasuke blocked. Kakashi tripped Sasuke then attempted an axe kick. Sasuke looked up and rolled out of the way however Kakashi expected that and hit Sasuke in the side of the head. Sasuke gritted his teeth and went on the offensive, attacking Kakashi with punches and kicks. Kakashi stood there bored as he blocked Sasuke's attacks, then he saw an opening and sent Sasuke flying. Their training lasted for two hours until Kakashi said it was time for a break.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you only train me?" Sasuke asked. "Why don't you train Naruto or Sakura?"

"They don't have the same talent as you Sasuke." Kakashi explained. "The techniques I'm teaching you are way over their heads."

"How can you be sure about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Take the Chuunin exams for example." Kakashi said. "Gaara would've beaten both Sakura and Naruto into dust if it wasn't for you."

"Wrong." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"If it wasn't for Naruto both Sakura and I would be dead right now." Sasuke said. "I saw something completely new in Naruto, and I'm not just talking about the Kuchiyose no jutsu."

"Naruto knows Kuchiyose does he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Naruto put his life on the line. He could've ran and let us die but he didn't. He stayed even though there was a strong possibility of dying." Sasuke said.

Kakashi waited for him to continue.

"I just don't think it's fair, I mean here I am getting all this special training while Naruto and Sakura are left out to dry." Sasuke said.

"You're the last Uchiha and it's only right that you get this training." Kakashi said.

"Tch."

Sasuke didn't say anything else he just got up ready for the next round of training. This training went on for a week, taijutsu with Kakashi then ninjutsu on his own.

"Sasuke we've got some missions tomorrow." Kakashi said after one afternoon of training.

"Okay." Sasuke said, he was tired.

He dragged himself home and flopped down on his bed, his ridiculously soft bed. He was out in a second. The next morning he woke up with bedhead but quickly fixed that. He put on his normal blue shirt with the large collar and Uchiha fan on the back. He also put on his white shorts with bandages around his shins and his arm warmers or whatever they were. He walked to the bridge where they always met and saw Sakura. She noticed him and waved, he waved back, what the hell was wrong with him lately?

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

They waited in silence until their blond haired teammate made the scene, Sasuke looked over and was surprised at Naruto's new look.

'No orange jumpsuit? Wow.' Sasuke thought.

"Wow Naruto, I'm surprised. No orange jumpsuit?" Sakura teased.

"Eh, I like orange and all it's just that jumpsuit got in the way of my training sometimes with Kaz-" He stopped his sentence.

"Well I like your new outfit Naruto, it looks really good on you." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He replied.

They waited in comfortable silence for their sensei when he finally showed up two hours late.

"Hey gang." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Now then our mission for today is actually three missions, all D-rank."

Sasuke's eye twitched at hearing this.

"Let's see, mowing a man's lawn, weeding a lady's garden and finally planting vegetables for a farmer." Kakashi finished.

"So we're slaves pretty much?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi said.

"Of course." Naruto sighed.

They walked towards their first destination, the man's lawn. Once there they found his lawn mower was broken.

"Ugh. Fine I'll do this the shinobi way." Naruto said.

He created one shadow clone then it transformed into a large shuriken. Naruto threw it just perfect and the lawn was cut nice and short.

"Next." Naruto sighed.

They went to the woman's house and began the weeding while Kakashi read his beloved book. Sasuke was cursing himself as his hands were tortured by some of the weeds, they were prickly and stung his hands. He looked at Sakura's and her hands were slightly swollen too.

"Hey are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said.

Naruto could hear the discomfort in her voice, sighing he gently grabbed her hands. Using a water jutsu that was meant to heal he took water from the watering can near them and engulfed both of her hands. The small wounds went away and the minor swelling went down.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura blushed.

'Why did she blush?' Sasuke wondered.

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for right?" Naruto laughed.

Sakura blushed again.

"Hey Naruto, think you could help me out too?" Sasuke asked.

"Come here." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke walked over and held out his hands. Naruto did the same jutsu for Sasuke then they went to their last assingment. When they reached the farmer's they could see why he needed help, this guy was OLD! Sakura and Sasuke groaned as the grabbed a bag of seeds, surprsingly Naruto didn't. When they were done the farmer called Naruto over.

'Wonder what that was about?' Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto began going back towards Konoha.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To get some ramen, wanna join me?" Naruto asked. "You can come if you want Sasuke."

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Hey free food." Sasuke said. "Right?"

"Heh, yeah it's free cmon'." Naruto said.

With that all three Genin of squad 7 went off to Ichiraku's, once there they all ordered their food. Naruto had a large bowl of miso beef, Sakura a medium bowl of chicken and Sasuke a medium bowl of beef.

"So, Sasuke-kun Naruto. What have you two been doing for the past week or so?" Sakura asked.

"Training with Kakashi." Sasuke answered.

"I've been training too, so what's up with you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing you two have been doing." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke concentrated on his food until Naruto slapped some money down on the counter.

"Here's the money, keep the change." Naruto said as he ran off to where ever.

"Well that was weird, I wonder where he's off to." Sakura said.

"Who knows with Naruto." Sasuke said as he slurped some more noodles.

"True." Sakura said.

They ate their food in a comfortable silence.

"Well I better get going, see ya Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she walked off.

"Yeah see ya Sakura." Sasuke said.

As he walked back to his house he couldn't but wonder one thing.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

'Why am I being so open and compared to how I used to be friendly?!'

Shrugging it off he fell to his bed and went to sleep, dreading his training tomorrow.

**______________________________________________________________________  
Yea that chapter was meant to be long because well from what I've seen that's how Kakashi trains Sasuke ya know**

**Hopefully I'll have some better material for Sakura's training, and I'm pretty sure you all know who's gonna train her *^-^***

**-Raidori**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter it was supposed to say "wasn't meant to be long" and I accidently for got to put that, sorry all**

**Well here we go again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**________________________________________________________**

Sakura woke up but stayed snuggled into her bed in her nice pajamas. As she snuggled in she began to think outloud.

"Kakashi-sensei said he was gonna keep us back for another two years, wow."

With a sigh she sat up but kept her blanket wrapped around her.

"It's a given that Kakashi-sensei will train Sasuke while Naruto and I are left out." She said. "But if I know Naruto he'll find someone to train with." She took a breath leaned her head against the wall. "It's always the same, Sasuke and Naruto get stronger while I trail behind having them protect me. I'm so tired of it!" She began to think about who she could get to train her. "Let's see, Kurenai-sensei? No she's got her hands full with that crazy Kiba. Asuma-sensei? No he'd probably go crazy with Ino and I fighting all the time. Maybe Gai?" Her skin crawled at the thought of the very "youthful" man teaching her.

She let herself slide back down onth her pillow and sighed, but then she got an idea.

"Hokage-sama! She's the famous sannin Tsunade! The famous medical nin!" Sakura's face lit up. "Yeah she could train me, train me to be a medic. Haruno Sakura medic nin of squad 7... I like the sound of that." She smiled but then another thought invaded her head. "She's probably so busy that she wouldn't have time to train me."

"How do you know?" Her inner asked.

"Well being Hokage and all." Sakura said.

"Yes but you never know!" Her inner told her.

"But why would she want to train me? It's not like I'm the greatest kunoichi." Sakura said.

"Well it couldn't hurt to at least ask!" Her inner said.

Sakura nodded her head then changed into some clean clothes. She walked out of her house and made her way to the Hokage tower. As she got closer she began to get very and I mean VERY nervous. When she finally got up to Tsunade's office she was sweating buckets, not literally of course. She knocked three times and heard Tsuande say that it was open.

"Um Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called timidly.

Tsunade looked up from the papers she was looking and smiled.

"Oh what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked. "Sakura right?"

"Yeah that's me." Sakura said.

"Now then, why is it that you're here Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would be so kind as to....train me?" Sakura said the last part very quiet.

"Come again? I couldn't catch that." Tsunade said.

"If you would be so kind as to train me!" Sakura said in a powerful voice.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she only gave Sakura a look over.

'Hmmm, she may have potential but if she's like most of the girls I've seen she's probably trying to get that Uchiha's attention.'

"Tell me why do you want me to train you?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, I'm tired of being the weak link of my squad. It's always the same, either Kakashi-sensei protects all of us or Naruto and Sasuke-kun protect me." Sakura started. "I want to prove that I can take care of myself, that I don't always need them to help me." She began again before Tsunade could say anything. "I want to be able to heal Naruto and Sasuke-kun and I want to be able to be useful to them, instead of just dragging them down."

Tsunade smiled, this girl was defianately worth training.

"Okay but first you have to prove to me that you can at least heal a basic wound." Tsunade said. "Here go to this section in the Konoha ninja library and study up. Once you think you're ready come see me and I'll have a look for myself." She said as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

Sakura took it and bowed to Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

She walked out in complete bliss.

'I'm going to be the Godaime's apprentice!!!!' She screamed in her head.

She quickly made her way to the library and went to the section as indicated on the paper given to her. When she looked on the shelves there were multiple scrolls on medical jutsu.

"Hmmm, where to start?" She asked aloud.

Her eyes scanned the rows until she spotted a reasonable choice.

"Basics of medical ninjutsu." Sakura smiled as she took it off a shelf.

She went to a nearby table and opened up the scroll. She read down the enitre scroll taking everything she read and storing it away for future use. The more she read the more she got interested that is until two people invaded her mind just out of the blue, very rare for Sakura.

'I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing?' She pondered. 'More importantly I wonder what Naruto is doing....wait! Did I just think 'more importantly'?!'

Her head hit the table and she groaned, damn that wood was hard.

"What's wrong with me? I asked Naruto to stop asking me out and now suddenly I can't stop thinking about him?" Sakura said.

She propped her head on her hands and began to think.

"Let's see, what could possibly cause me to like Naruto in that way?" Sakura began. "Well he is cute, even I'll admit that. He's very strong and he's very sweet, sure he's an idiot most of the time but that just adds to him being cute." Sakura began to think more then she came up with another argument. "Okay, Sasuke-kun or Naruto? Well Naruto is cute but Sasuke-kun is hot."

Sakura's head hit the table again.

"I have known Naruto practically my entire life so I guess it's not unheard of that I may like him. Oh! I know, I just have a small crush on him nothing more nothing less! My true affection is for Sasuke-kun no worries!" She told herself and went back to studying. She distracted herself of the blond ninja with studying but he was still in her head.

Sakura soon finished the first medical scroll then moved onto the next and the next and the next. She looked up out the window and noticed that it was already dark out.

"Wow, I must have been reading longer than I thought." She got up and but her latest study on the shelf.

As she walked home she couldn't help but feel confident in herself. She got some last minute studying in before she crashed, as she slept she had a dream about....Naruto.

Dream

_"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called._

_He turned around with an abnormally calm face._

_"What's up Sakura-chan?" He asked._

_Sakura stopped infront of him and held her hands behind her back. She looked up at him and blushed._

_"Do you think you might want to go out tonight?" She asked._

_Then Naruto did the unexpected, he laughed._

_"Please I've got better things to do."_

_"What do you mean?!" She asked as she grabbed his arm._

_He looked away and she thought she saw a look of sadness._

_"You told me to back off and I am, I've moved on." Naruto said as he ripped his arm free of her grasp._

_"What are you saying?" She asked again._

_"What I'm saying is....get out of my sight!" He yelled._

Dream over

Sakura woke up and was sweating. She walked over to the picture of squad 7, she had been looking at that a lot lately. Her finger traced over Naruto.

"You would never be that mean to me....right Naruto?" She asked aloud.

As she looked at the Naruto in the picture she began to feel something she used to only feel for Sasuke. Sakura blushed and slowly went back to her bed, the picture of squad 7 still in her hand. Her free hand did something that no 13-year-old girl should do, according to her mom anyway. Her hand traveled down into her pants then under her panties, sure she had done this before but now it wasn't because of Sasuke.

"Naruto." She whispered as she gently fingered herself.

She finally got off and went to sleep, with one hand on the picture and the other still down her pants. When she woke up the next morning she thought what happened last night was all a dream.

"Mmmn, what a weird dream." Sakura mumbled.

Of course her thought of it all being a dream was quickly shattered when she noticed where her hands were. One held onto the picture of squad 7 while her other hand was down in her panties.

"I did NOT just masturbate to Naruto!......okay I did. ARGH!! What the hell is wrong with me?!" She groaned.

Sighing and not even bothering to get out of her pajamas she went over to the study material she had brought home. She tried to study but it just wouldn't happen, groaning she put her head in her hands.

"Why? Why did I have to get feelings for the blond knucklehead now of all times?!" She asked.

She put her head on her desk and focused on her studies.

"I need to study! Then I can become Tsunade-sama's apprentice, then I can worry about these weird feelings." Sakura told herself.

She once again threw herself into her studies. She went over the scrolls and manuals for days until finally she felt confident in herself.

"Okay, you can do this Sakura. You've practiced and you've done it before." Sakura told herself on the way to Tsunade's office.

Once again she knocked on the Godaime's door and was let in.

"Ah, are you here for your test?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Sakura answered.

"Good." Tsunade said.

She took out a kunai and made a small cut on her palm.

"Now then, come here and heal this." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and went over, she gently took hold of Tsunade's hand with one of her own. Applying chakra to her free hand she turned it into healing chakra and it became a green color.  
She put her hand over the cut and the skin came back together without leaving a scar. Tsunade took her hand back and inspected Sakura's work.

"Good job, Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sakura bowed.

"Hmmm, I'm busy for today but meet me back here tomorrow and I should have time." Tsunade said. "Get ready Sakura, because you're about to go through some of the hardest training of you life."

Sakura gulped and walked out of Tsunade's office. As she walked back home her thoughts wandered to the sudden fascination of her blond teammate and current crush.

"Maybe if I just keep my distance I can put these feelings away." Sakura said.

She walked home and helped her mom with dinner then went up to bed in preperation for her new training.

**________________________________________________________________________________________  
You all know what happens next, team missions, Sakura blushes at the way Naruto heals her, they go out to ramen then he leaves.**

**And no that was not meant to be a long chapter either, nor super informative. And I've a had change of mind, instead of having Naruto hang with Sasuke more often he's just gonna keep to himself and train. So stay tuned the next chap will come out soon and guess what, two years will have passed!!! I know it seems like I'm rushing but you have to think, you're not writing this so you have no idea if I'm rushing or not so ;p**

**-Raidori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well here we go once more, hehe once again I've chugged some**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**_______________________________________________**

Two years ago Hatake Kakashi, Jonin sensei of squad 7, kept his students back from taking the Chuunin exams. Since then all three have trained to their limits and then some, but the one who had made the most progress was of course Uzumaki Naruto. He had been trained by Mishima Kazuya and the legendary sannin Jiraiya, Kazuya training him in taijutsu and ninjutsu while Jiraiya helped him in whatever he needed. Naruto thanks to Jiraiya's help had mastered the Rasengan, no longer did he need a shadow clone to help him create it. In the two years that they were held back Haruno Sakura had become the legendary sannin Tsunade's apprentice in the medical arts. She was now one of the village's greatest medic ninjas, also adding to her medic skills was the monstrous strength of Tsunade. Uchiha Sasuke however had no luck getting training from sannin, he got training from his actual sensei. Yet even after all that training he still had yet to aquire a fully matured Sharingan and god damn did it piss him off!

"Naruto." Kazuya called.

"What is it Kazuya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I know that Kakashi has already given you the form to compete in the Chuunin exams." Kazuya said.

"Yeah and?" Naruto asked.

"And I know that now you'll have a much longer time with your old teammates." Kazuya started. "I just want you to NOT use the Mishima style until you're in the third stage of the exams."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, when the third exam comes around I want you to surprise them all. Let them know that our style isn't dead like everyone thinks." Kazuya said.

"Oh I see, but is that all you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I also wanted you to have these." Kazuya said.

He handed him a pair of gloves just like his own.

"Try them on, see how they fit." Kazuya instructed.

Naruto did as he was told and the gloves fit perfectly.

"Thanks! Can I wear these all the time or only during the third part?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever you want Naruto." Kazuya said.

Naruto bowed to his teacher then walked off to his apartment to rest up.

"So Sakura, I hear you're going to enter the Chuunin exams this year." Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said.

"Good, make me proud Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura smiled and bowed, she walked out of Tsunade's office back to her parent's house.

"I wonder how strong Naruto and Sasuke-kun have gotten?" Sakura asked. "When I last saw Naruto he only said three words to me, 'How's it going?'."

Sakura sighed and continued on her path, she got into her bed and went to sleep in preperation for tomorrow.

"Think you're ready for the Chuunin exams Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm more than ready and you know it." Sasuke said.

"Heh true, remember to keep Sakura and Naruto safe." Kakahsi said.

"I doubt they'll need me to save them." Sasuke said.

He walked off leaving Kakashi alone, he crept into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning all three members of squad 7 met outside the academy, the Chuunin exams were once again held in Konoha. Naruto showed up first his outfit had changed quite a bit, now he wore slightly baggy black pants and a baggy black short sleeved shirt with the symbol for wind on the back in white. His hair had grown and now hung down slightly past his neck and of course he wore the new gloves. Sakura showed up next, she had a red zip-up sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back. She wore black spandex shorts with a short pink sash, to complete her look she had on knee high ninja boots.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sup Sakura-chan." He answered.

'Damn that time I only got two words out of him.....what happened Naruto?' She wondered.

Sasuke showed up last with and all black outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt and his hands wrapped up.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

The two males of squad 7 locked eyes with one another, that is until Sakura broke them up.

"Cmon' you two, let's go!" Sakura said.

She took them both by the hand and led them inside. They got inside the exam room and sat down at the desk they were assinged.

"Okay listen up! Sit down and shut up!" The first proctor Morino Ibiki commanded.

All the Genin were quick to do as he said.

"Welcome to the first part of the Chuunin exams, infront of you is a simple test. There are a total of ten questions, there is no cheating! Everytime you are caught cheating ten points will be cut from your test score. Cheat ten times and you and your squad members will be eliminated from the test, you have one hour begin." Ibiki said.

All of the Genin picked up their pencils and began, except for Naruto. He searched the crowd looking for anyone who might have an answer, then he locked eyes with Ibiki. He smirked at the proctor and Ibiki smirked back.

'So Uzumaki's back is he? Well this should prove interesting.' Ibiki thought.

Naruto found someone who looked like they knew what they were doing. He put his hands under his desk and in the quietest voice he could make.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

He was able to minimize the smoke and then there was a Naruto under the desk. The clone henged into a VERY smaller version and ran off to the person who he thought had some answers.

"Ah, I see." Naruto said as the clone vanished.

He quickly scribbled down the answers, he had hit the jackpot. The person he sent his clone to was one of the Chuunin who knew the answers. While Naruto waited for the test to be over Sasuke did what he did last time, Sharingan baby! Sakura with her knowledge was able to answer the questions no problem, okay maybe there were a few problems.

"Number 32! You're out!" Ibiki commanded.

Said Genin got up from his seat and so did numbers 50 and 14.

"Sorry guys." The Genin said as he walked out with his head hung down.

The test went on and more Genin were kicked out, there were now only 13 teams, 42 people left.

"Okay put down your pencils and get ready for the final question!" Ibiki commanded.

All the Genin did, only three weren't worried.

"Now then this final question is your choice wether you take it or not. If you do and you answer it wrong then regardless of your score you and your team will fail! And you will be restricted from ever taking the test again! Now raise your hand if you don't want to take that risk." Ibiki said.

Not a single Genin raised their hand and Ibiki smirked.

"Good and.....congratulations to all of you! You pass!" Ibiki said.

Before any Genin could either protest about it or cheer someone crashed through the window(again?!) it was of course Mitarashi Anko proctor of the second exam.

"You're early...again." Ibiki said annoyed.

"Tch. Whatever, every Genin here follow me!" Anko ordered.

They got out of their seats and followed Anko towards the outskirts of Konoha. They stopped at a large gate, they were once again at the Forest of Death.

"Okay maggots, welcome to the Forest of Death!" Anko proclaimed.

"The second part of the exam will test your information retrieval and your ablility to follow orders." Anko said. "You will either be given, a Tengoku(heaven) scroll or a Chikyuu(earth) scroll.  
Your mission is to obtain both and bring them to a tower in the middle of the forest within five days, if you open the scrolls before you reach the tower you will be eliminated from the exam understood?" Anko explained.

The Genin nodded and she had them all sign waivers, just incase. Once all the paperwork was done they walked over to a booth and got their scroll.

"Which one of you is the squad leader?" A Chuunin asked.

Sasuke was about to step forward but Naruto beat him to it.

"Give me the scroll."

The Chuunin handed Naruto a heaven scroll then squad 7 walked to a gate waiting for it to open. Anko seeing not a single Genin in the area blew her whistle and all of the gates surrounding the forest shot open.

"Ikimasu." Naruto ordered as he ran off into the forest.

Sakura and Sasuke followed. They ran deep into the forest and stopped in the most obvious area.

"So what's the plan Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Since you've taken command."

"Heh. I don't know, we wait for a team to attack us and hope they have the scroll we need?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. Naruto had taken command and the scroll and now he was just waiting for another team?! Naruto sat down and pulled out a snack, Sakura however clonked him over the head.

"You're snacking now?!" She scolded him.

"Well yeah, I'm hungry but I don't want an entire meal so." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed, two years later he's still the same old Naruto, how wrong they were. Naruto took another bite out of his snack but was quick to stand up in a fighting stance.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't try sneaking up on us, I know you're there." Naruto called out.

They could hear laughing followed by three people coming out of the forest.

"Just hand over the scroll and nobody gets hurt." The obvious leader commanded.

Naruto looked at them and saw that they were from Ame.

"You want the scroll so bad?" Naruto asked. "Come and take it!"

The leader smirked and ran at Naruto, he waited and blocked the ninja's attack. Naruto pushed him back and went right on the offensive. Using his Tae Kwon Do in place of his Mishima style.  
Naruto hit the enemy with multiple kicks with a few punches.

"Is that all you got?!" Naruto said with a laugh in his voice.

Naruto kicked him up then sent him back down with an axe kick, the nin was down on the ground unconcious. A scroll rolled out of his kunai pouch, an earth scroll. Naruto picked it up.

"Tch, making me waste my energy." Naruto said. "Cmon' we've got the scroll let's get going."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and followed Naruto. They were surprised at how calmly and effectively Naruto had just handled that.

"Wow Naruto, when did you get so strong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto teased.

All three of them laughed, they were a team again. They ran for hours and were very close to the tower but they decided to take a break.

"Okay, we'll rest here and continue on our way tomorrow." Naruto said. "I'll take the first watch, Sasuke you're up next."

Sasuke nodded and went to sleep, Sakura however stayed up so she could talk to Naruto.

"You should get some sleep Sakura-chan, we've got to get going really early tomorrow." Naruto said.

"I know but I wanted to talk with you." Sakura said.

"Oh okay, fire away." Naruto said.

Sakura asked the one question that had been bugging her all day.

"Naruto what happened to us?"

"Why whatever do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She sat down right infront of him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What happened to the blond idiot who would ask me out everyday? What happened to us being friends?!"

"We're still friends Sakura-chan." He said.

"Could've fooled me! I miss how we used to be Naruto, I miss the way you used to be!"

Naruto looked at her and in his coldest voice.

"People change."

Sakura couldn't believe it, this was the Naruto that invaded her dreams at night? No way! This Naruto was so different this wasn't her Naruto! She didn't do anything else to try and get back the old him, she just went to sleep. When Naruto was sure they were both sleeping he let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you told me to back off. So eventhough it kills me inside I'm respecting your request." Naruto said outloud.

He stayed up for another five hours until he woke up Sasuke for his watch. The next morning when Sasuke woke them both up they hurried to the tower, none of them saying a word.

"Okay we're here open the scrolls." Naruto commanded.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and opened them both then threw them to the ground. A cloud of smoke went off and as it cleared Kakashi was standing there.

"Well congratulations to you all, you've made it to the tower with plenty of time to spare." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto didn't say anything he only went into the tower and waited for the other teams to show up.

"What's up with him?" Kakashi asked.

"People change." Sakura said.

Sakura walked in and found Naruto, she was going to get close to him again no matter what. Three more days passed and only two other teams made it, one from Ame and another from Kumo. All three teams met in a large room, the last time squad 7 was here it was meant to hold matches before going to the actual third part of the exam.

"Congratulations to all of you making it this far, the only thing to do now is to take a number for to third part of the exam." Tsunade called out.

As they got their number they called them off.

"Four." Naruto said.

"Six." Sasuke said.

"One." Sakura said.

"Eight." A girl from Ame said.

"Three." A boy from Ame called.

"Two." A girl from Ame called.

"Five." A boy from Kumo said.

"Nine." A girl from Kumo called.

"Seven." A boy from Kumo called.

A board was shown and according to the numbers they had gotten they saw their names up there. Sakura v.s Aika, Haruo v.s Naruto, Isamo v.s Sasuke, Koji v.s Chiasa and Eri fighting the winner of Koji and Chiasa.

"You all have a month to train, so get as much as you possibly can." Tsunade said.

The Genin bowed and were escorted out of the forest.

**_____________________________________________________________  
Hehe, next chapter Naruto gets a training buddy and he's very umm "Youthful!"**

**if you still can't figure out then wow, just kidding. Stay tuned!!**

**-Raidori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Argh! I don't know just tired I guess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**__________________________________________**

Naruto was walking to the area where he first trained for the Chuunin exams, seeing as how Kazuya was busy.

"Hmmm, Kazuya-sensei said he was busy but I guess I can train myself." Naruto said.

He got to his destination and created as many shadow clones as possible.

"Okay you know the rules! Taijutsu for me and anything goes for you!" Naruto said.

"Right!" The shadow clones all called out.

Seeing as how he was alone and was in the third part of the exam Naruto decided to use the Mishima style. As the first clone rushed him he ducked under the punch and countered with a hard right. Another clone came at him with a kunai drawn but Naruto moved to the side and hit the clone with a backhand. More clones attacked him and he would destroy them all, soon there were only three clones left. They all came at him and Naruto used a simple combo, he hit the first with a low punch, hit the second with a high kick and finished the last one with a powerful low punch. When the smoke cleared he saw someone, not really hiding, but they were still in the bushes.

"Hey you! You wanna try me?!" Naruto called out.

The person jumped from their spot and landed infront of Naruto.

"Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"I wish you would stop calling me that Naruto-kun." Lee said. "But I am not here to discuss nicknames, I'm here to spar."

"Oh so you wanna go huh?" Naruto asked. "Come on then!"

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled.

He came at Naruto with a spinning kick, Naruto however ducked under it and countered with an uppercut. Lee blocked the oncoming fist then came with another kick, this time the kick connected with Naruto's jaw. Naruto went sliding across the ground, he got up and smirked at Lee.

"Not bad, maybe I should get serious." He said as he resumed his Mishima stance.

"I would like nothing more Naruto-kun!" Lee said.

Lee ran at Naruto once again only this time he vanished.

"What the?....Urk!" Naruto was stopped as Lee's foor connected with his chin.

"I know that you're more than strong enough to survive this Naruto-kun!"

Lee had kicked him up at least 20 feet off the ground, Naruto wasn't about to end up head first in the ground, not if he had anything to say about it. He grabbed Lee's leg and put his heel under Lee's chin.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said.

He began to spin while he held Lee in place.

"Hantai Shimasu Hasu!" Naruto called. (counter lotus)

Lee went wide eyed, how the hell did Naruto do that?! Naruto sent Lee down back to earth head first, he jumped just before Lee hit. The dust cleared and where Lee should have been was a log.

"What the?! But Lee can't use jutsu....can he?!" Naruto asked.

"No I could not use jutsu Naruto-kun." Lee said.

Naruto looked over at Lee.

"Key words 'could not' so how can you now Lee?" Naruto asked.

"You of all people should know after hospital stays you still have to go back for check-ups." Lee began.

"Yeah..." Naruto dragged out.

"During my third check-up Tsunade-sama had figured out why I could not use jutsu." Lee explained. "You see my chakra system had several key areas severed thus I was unable to focus enough chakra for a jutsu. But being the kind woman and famous medic Tsunade-sama fixed everything and now I am able to use jutsu, though I rarely do."

"Huh, well you just made this sparring match that much more interesting Lee." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Lee said.

They didn't say anymore words after that, they only fought deep into the late hours of the night. Soon the only thing you could see was the red lightning coming off Naruto as he attempted to numb Lee's limbs.

"I think....I'm....done...Lee." Naruto panted.

"I think....so....too...Naruto..kun." Lee managed out.

"Same time...tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Lee said.

They did their best to walk back to their personal dwellings. On the way back Naruto saw Sakura, she waved at him, he didn't.

"Hi Naruto!" She said sweetly.

"Hey." He answered.

'Now he's down to one word! What the hell?!' Sakura screamed in her head.

She'd had enough! She took him by the shoulders and pushed him into the nearest wall. He was too tired to push her off.

"Dammit Naruto! Why do I only get like four word responses from you now?!" She asked infuriated.

"Tch. Why do you care? You told me to stop asking you out and I did, and I've moved on." He lied.

'No way!' Sakura thought.

"So if I said that I wanted to go out with you, you'd say no?" Sakura asked.

It was killing him inside, he had to lie or else things would go back to how they were two years ago. He would crush on Sakura but she would throw his advances right back in his face.

"Yes." He lied.

"That's, that's a load of bull! I know that you'd be bouncing on your toes saying yes!" She yelled at him.

"How would you know huh?! You don't know what I've been through or who I've been with these last two years!" He yelled back.

Sakura stood there shocked, he was right she didn't know what or who he had been with. But what she didn't know was that he hadn't been with anyone, he was secretly hoping that she would ask him out and they would be together. In the two years they were apart he decided that she told him to stop so she could have more time to focus on Sasuke. But what he didn't know was that in the last two years when she thought about Sasuke it wasn't a romantic thought, it was just a thought about a friend. However when she thought about Naruto they were nothing but romantic thoughts, even if they started with her being worried about him.

"So that's it then? We'll never be together, even if I wanted us to be?" She asked, very sad.

"No....all you have to say is when and where." Naruto said as he walked off.

Sakura stood there, did she hear him right? She looked to where Naruto had walked but he was already gone.

"Just say when and where Naruto?" Sakura asked.

She walked home and sat down on her bed but soon she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she went straight to her training spot, she warmed up with a light jog followed by some push-ups. She pretty much threw herself into her training in an attempt to forget about what had happened between her and Naruto. However it didn't work as well as she thought it would and soon she found herself sitting on the grass.

"Ugh I can't believe this, the Chuunin exam finals will be here in no time and I'm having boy trouble?! Why me?!" She asked up to the sky.

"Boy trouble? You mean with Sasuke-kun?" A female voice asked.

Sakura turned around and saw Ino.

"What no! I'm having boy troubles with the other one." Sakura said.

"Other one?" Ino asked as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Well there are plenty of 'other ones.' I'm gonna either need a name or a description." Ino said.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"Naruto? Really? Why would he be giving you troubles didn't you ask him to stop asking you out like two years ago?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah, but like the day right after that I started to develop feelings for him." Sakura blushed.

"Really? What kind of feelings?" Ino asked.

"Have you ever masturbated to someone Ino?" Sakura asked, her blush darkening.

"Yeah but I don't see- Sakura you did not!" Ino screeched.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I like Naruto in_ that_ way." Sakura said.

"Then just ask him out, sheesh what's the big deal?" Ino asked. "Come to think of it he is pretty cute, maybe I should ask him out."

"Go ahead, I'll never get the courage to ask him out anyway." Sakura mumbled.

"What do you mean? From what I've been told you stood up to that suna nin back when we were thirteen." Ino said.

"I know! I can stand up to a demonic Gaara, that's his name by the way. But I can't even ask out Naruto the dobe!" Sakura said.

"There, there Sakura. It's easier than you think, you asked Sasuke-kun more times than I can count." Ino said.

"Yeah but this is different!" Sakura said.

"How?" Ino asked.

"Well, whenever I look at Naruto, in his eyes to be exact. Whenever I look into those deep blue eyes I get lost and suddenly my mouth stops working." Sakura explained. "But that only happens when I want to ask him out, never when I'm trying to make a point."

"Heh. Sounds like you're crushing big time Sakura." Ino teased.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said.

"Wanna know what I did when I had that problem with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I know it's gonna sound strange but I made a clone then had it henge into Sasuke-kun and pretended like I was gonna ask him out for real." Ino explained.

"So you're saying, that I should make a clone henge it into Naruto and practice asking him out?" Sakura asked.

"Hey it worked for me, although he still has yet to say yes." Ino mumbled the last part.

Sakura laughed at her friend's words.

"Don't laugh! Or I just might steal Naruto right out from under you!" Ino threatened.

"Good luck! He's head over heels for me!" Sakura said.

'He is right? He was lieing last night right?' She thought.

"Psssh, why would he want giant forehead when he could have a great body like mine?" Ino teased.

"Hmph!" Sakura looked away.

"Oh come on I'm just kidding Sakura!" Ino said.

"I know, well I should get back to training." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Oh that's right, you made it to the finals this time." Ino said as she stood up.

"Yep, and I'm going to make Chuunin there's no doubt in my mind!" Sakura said.

"Well I'll be in the stands cheering you on!" Ino said. "See ya later!"

Sakura giggled at her friend's retreating form and went back to her training. She really didn't see the point in all of this training, the way she saw it, so long as she bashed in the skulls of her enemies she would win and with such strength they'd have to promote her to Chuunin. However Tsunade had ordered her to train until the Chuunin exams, and she wasn't about to disobey her Hokage and mentor. She trained until she had just enough energy to walk and talk, and that's when she made her way back home. On her way back to her house this time she saw Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

"Oh hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What cha doin'?" Sakura asked.

"Just going to my place for a goodnight's sleep, Kakashi's working me to death." Sasuke chuckled.

"I bet, my mentor is too busy to help me sometimes but I still train myself until I can barely walk." Sakura chukled.

While they talked and chuckled they didn't notice a pair of dark blue eyes as he walked back from his training with Lee.

'I knew it, she just wants things back to the way they used to be. I'd crush on her and then she'd say no and turn straight to Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

Without even giving them a second glance he walked back to his apartment.

"Well I should get going Sasuke-kun, see ya later!" She called.

Sasuke gave a small wave as he continued back to his house. As Sasuke walked back to his house his thoughts wondered to Naruto.

"I wonder what he's been doing these past two years, he was really strong back in the forest." Sasuke said. "I he was that strong then, I wonder how strong he's gonna be in the Chuunin exams."

Shrugging he unlocked his house and went to sleep. The next morning he went to the training grounds where he and Kakashi had been going fot the past two years.

"Okay Sasuke, seeing as how your opponent isn't Gaara I suggest that we just train in some more jutsu and advance your taijutsu skills." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"We've got to find a way to make your Sharingan full." Kakashi said.

"It'll happen, and when it does I'll be unstoppable." Sasuke said.

Kakashi shook his head and attacked Sasuke who blocked and countered with a kick. Kakashi grabbed his foot and threw him into the nearest tree, Sasuke regained his balance and landed on the tree's trunk then sprung back at Kakashi. Sasuke took out a kunai and so did Kakashi, the slashed at one another. Kakashi almost gave Sasuke a scar to match his own, but Sasuke being the prodigy he was dodged the attack. Their training continued for five more hours until Sasuke left back to his house.

"I wonder how strong Naruto and Sakura are going to be?" Kakashi asked himself.

Shrugging he pulled out his favorite book and walked to his apartment.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed. "Kazuya-sensei said that he'd be busy for the next two days, so I guess I can train with Lee until then. Lee makes an excellent training partner for taijutsu but if I'm going to get better at some jutsu I need Kazuya-sensei's help and I guess Ero-sennin."

He flopped on his back and took of his forehead protector. He inspected the piece of metal he had grown so attachted to, during his training he had to get a new a new piece of cloth. He decided blue wasn't really him and orange was just too much, so he went with black.

"Heh, soon I'll add a Chuunin vest to my closet." Naruto said. "Then Jounin, maybe ANBU. But all I do know is that this is one more step to Hokage."

Naruto fell asleep with his forehead protector still in his hands.

**______________________________________________________________________________  
Next chapter will be mainly focused on Naruto, but Sakura and Sasuke will be in there too.**

**-Raidori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rawr! You all ready for this?! Are you huh are ya' ANSWER ME!!! (okay maybe I should settle down)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**________________________________________________**

Naruto woke up and quickly rushed off to where he and Lee decided would be their training grounds. He got there a little early so he decided to train with his shadow clones for a bit.

"Naurto-kun!" Lee called. "I am sorry I'm late."

"Eh no worries." Naruto said.

"Right then, shall we get started?" Lee asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Naruto said.

They smirked at eachother and attacked. Lee started with his favorite kick while Naruto simply blocked and once again countered with an uppercut. Lee did a backflip then ran at Naruto again. He let loose with a barrage of punches and Naruto was barely able to keep up. When Lee left an opening Naruto was quick to take advantage of it, he rocked Lee with a punch to his side. The green clad ninja went sliding but quickly recovered, he smirked at Naruto. He charged Naruto once again and attacked with a simple jab, Naruto of course grabbed the fist.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee smirked.

"Nani?!" Naruto got out.

Lee used the grip Naruto had on him and attacked. Naruto was hit on the right side of his face and went to the ground. He got back up and laughed.

"Not bad Lee, but you'll have to do a lot better than that." Naruto said.

He came at Lee with an interesting kick, he stepped forward and slightly crouched. As he was crouched he flew towards Lee with his left leg outstretched, his foot connected with Lee's face.  
Lee got back up and resumed his fighting stance, and so did Naruto. They stared eachother down then attacked. Naruto used a simple combo but Lee blocked every attack and countered with a roundhouse. Naruto ducked under it and attacked with a jumping uppercut. Lee narrowly dodged the punch and grabbed Naruto's arm, he flipped Naruto over his shoulder and threw him to the side. Naruto gained his balance and once again came at Lee, their battle resumed for maybe another thirty minutes.

"Naruto-kun! You are very strong and I've come to realize that if I'm going to actually defeat you I need to come at you with everything I've got!" Lee proclaimed.

He took off his leg warmers then his weights.

"Uh, Lee let's talk about this! Maybe that's not the best idea!" Naruto tried.

"Get ready Naruto-kun!"

With that being said Lee vanished.

"Oh shit..." Naruto said.

He felt wind rush by his face and he looked over only to feel wind go past his side. Everytime Lee attacked he purposely missed to get Naruto guessing.

'Is this what is was like for Gaara?!' Thought Naruto.

"Over here!"

Naruto looked over and was rewarded with Lee's fist in his face. Naruto went spinning across the ground and spit out some blood. When he stood up Lee was gone and he felt wind rush past him multiple times. He looked over and Lee hit him with his elbow.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed. "He's too fast!"

'Wait calm down Naruto, I think I've got him figured out. So far he's attacked and missed four times then he really hit me. And when he's about to attack me he usually has to stop and I can hear his footsteps. So with that knowledge if I wait and don't respond everytime wind goes by I should be able to at least block. Yeah!' Naruto told himself.

He felt the wind rush by him three times and sure enough he heard Lee's footsteps.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Naruto threw his arms up and blocked the kick, but with nothing holding him back Lee's kick sent him to the ground.

"Heh, now I've got you figured out Lee." Naruto said. "You attack and miss purposely four times then attack, but most of your attacks you either have to stop or slow down and then I can hear your footsteps and I can figured where you're going to attack."

"Very good Naruto-kun, but even with that knowledge can you beat me?" Lee asked.

"No, but you'll tire soon, I hope." Naruto said.

Lee didn't say anything else he only attacked Naruto. Naruto waited as he felt the wind rush by him once, twice, three times, four. The footsteps of Lee slowing down and he heard wind rushing towards his head. He ducked as fast as he could and the kick missed, taking advantage of this he sweeped Lee's other leg out from under him. As Lee hit the ground Naruto came down with an elbow to his chest. It knocked the wind out of the taijutsu using ninja, Naruto got back up and waited for Lee to attack again. Soon enough he vanished again, four rushes of wind and the sound of footsteps later.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Naruto ducked and grabbed Lee's leg, he used the momentum of Lee's spin to throw him into the nearest tree.

'My timing is getting better! Or am I getting faster?' Naruto wondered.

"Naruto-kun! Simply amazing!" Lee said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Like me you weren't a 'genius'." Lee said. "And yet you trained until you dropped and from what I've heard you were able to match Sasuke-san on the hospital rooftop those years ago."

"Heh. Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"If you would be so kind I'd like you to promise me something." Lee said.

"Uh sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"In the Chuunin exam finals, no matter what I want you to be the winner! Regardless of wether or not you become Chuunin I want you to be the official winner." Lee said.

"Heh. I promise that no matter what I'll be the official winner of the Chuunin exams." Naruto smiled.

"Good, now then let us get back to our training!" Lee said.

"Yes let's." Naruto said.

Lee vanished again. Their battle went on until around sunset.

"Naruto-kun I'll meet you here tomorrow and we'll continue yes?" Lee asked.

"You got it!" Naruto said. "See you then."

Naruto walked off and so did Lee. On his way back he once again saw Sakura who once again smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Naruto." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I've got something to ask you Naruto." Sakura blushed.

"Um okay, go for it." Naruto said.

She looked up into his eyes and suddenly her mouth wouldn't form the proper words, sighing she said nevermind. She watched him walk off then cursed herself.

"Dammit Sakura! You practiced and everything! I guess I'll just have to blurt it out and hope that he says yes." Sakura sighed.

As Naruto walked he couldn't help but think about what Sakura was going to ask him.

"Hmm, maybe she was going to ask me to be her training partner? But why would she blush at that?" Naruto wondered. "Maybe she was going to ask me if I knew how Sasuke might feel about her?....Or maybe she was going to ask me out?" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Sakura-chan ask me out? Yeah right."

Shaking off his thoughts he went home and sat down on his bed.

"Hmm, so I've still got like twenty-five days until the Chuunin exams. Damn these days have flown by, I hope I'll be ready for the finals." Naruto sighed.

Shrugging he took of his forehead protector and shoes then went to sleep. When he woke the next morning and walked to the training grounds where he would meet Lee for yet again another day of taijutsu.

"Oh man, I hope Lee doesn't take off his weights again." Naruto said as he walked there.

When he got there Lee was already waiting for him, he smiled at Naruto and quickly dropped into his fighting stance.

"Heh. Wasting no time I see." Naruto said as he put on his gloves.

Lee suddenly vanished.

"Dammit! He already took the weights off?!" Naruto said.

The now familiar rush of wind four times and the sound of footsteps came to Naruto's senses. He ducked under Lee's punch and blocked the kick that came his way.

'He blocked that?! He's much faster.' Lee thought.

Naruto looked up and smirked, he charged lightning into his right fist and rocketed upwards and got Lee in the chin. He landed on his feet, Lee however hit the ground on his back, HARD.

"Guh, that was a good move...Naruto..kun." Lee got out.

"Hey are you okay Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...I'm fine." Lee said.

'Kyumon!' He thought.

Lee vanished again, Naruto was waiting for the rush of wind but it never came. Instead he was hit instantly by Lee, he flew back only to have Lee hit him back. As Naruto flew forward he was kicked skyward, Lee was once again preparing for the initial lotus. This time however Lee was too fast for Naruto to counter.

"Get ready Naruto-kun." Lee said.

His bandages wrapped around Naruto and so did his arms. He made them go down and started to spin.

'Damn, Lee isn't fooling around!' Naruto thought.

Thinking quickly he somehow was able to preform a replacement jutsu just before he hit the ground.

When he looked at Lee he was sitting on the ground panting.

"Hey Lee, you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am not okay Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"Really what's up?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Gai-sensei." Lee said.

"What about Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He went on a mission, now he is in the hospital. They are not sure how long he will be in there." Lee explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Naruto said as he flopped on his back.

"No worry about it?! How can I not worry about it?!" Lee asked.

"Gai-sensei is strong, he'll be out in no time and then he'll go around the village saying how "Youth!" helped him out of the hospital." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you are right Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"You seem distracted so how about we don't spar today, you go visit Gai-sensei and I'll go find someone else to spar with today." Naruto said.

Lee nodded and went off to the hospital while Naruto walked back to town.

"Damn, who am I supposed to train with now?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke? Sakura? Hell I'd even settle for Shino."

That's when the so called "Avenger" of squad 7 came into his sights.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called back.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that. But I'm not here to talk about what I want you to call me, I'm here because I was wondering if you wanted spar with me." Naruto said.

"Hmm, well Kakashi is busy....sure what the hell." Sasuke said.

"Good, follow me." Naruto ordered.

He led him back to where he had just come from. He turned to Sasuke and instead of dropping into his Mishima style he went into his Tae Kwon Do stance.

"Cmon' Sasuke, let's see what you can do." Naruto said.

'Hmm, I shouldn't show too much of my power.' Sasuke thought. 'I'd better only go half, that way if we fight I've got a little surprise for him.'

While Sasuke was thinking how much power he should fight Naruto with, Naruto was thinking the same thing.

'I don't want to reveal too much of my power. Perhaps I should use about a quarter of it, yeah that'll do.'

They attacked eachother, either dodging or blocking. Naruto hit Sasuke in the side with a decent kick then followed by adding five more, Sasuke slid away and smirked.

"Not bad Naruto, not bad."

Even with only using half of his power he was just barely able to overpower Naruto. Their battle continued long into the night, they stopped at about 3:30 A.M.

"Hmph. I'm done, I'm going home see ya Sasuke." Naruto yawned.

"Yeah see ya Naruto."

When Naruto got back to his house he went straight to his couch and was out like a light.

**____________________________________________________________________________  
That was not meant to be an awesome chapter, just showing what Naruto's training was like. Next chapter will be the Chuunin exams, this story really isn't focused around that. Just so ya know.**

**-Raidori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here we go! And like I said this story really isn't focused around the Chuunin exams, I just thought I'd make them a higher rank before throwing them into all the crap they're going to go through ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**____________________________________________**

The month of training they were given just flew by and now eight of the nine participants were on the arena floor with a large amount of Konoha villagers watching them.

'Where the hell is Naruto?! He's going to be disqualified!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"Welcome to the Chuunin exam finals and congratulations to all of you!" Tsunade's voice boomed.

The crowd cheered and waited for the proctor to get things going.

"Okay the first match is between, Haruno Sakura and Aika. Everyone else please go to the observation deck." The proctor said.

All of the Genin left the arena leaving only the two girls and the proctor in the area.

"If both of you are ready." He began. "Go!"

Sakura jumped back and put on a pair of black gloves. Her opponent Aika jumped back too and threw six shuriken at Sakura. Sakura took out a kunai and blocked three of them and dodged the other three. Aika then threw three kunai and Sakura simply dodged them.

'So far she's only attacking at a distance, does that mean if I get into close combat I have the advantage?' Sakura wondered.

A kunai landed near her feet but she paid no mind to it, until she heard a sizzling noise. Looking down she saw the kunai had an explosive tag on it.

"Uh-oh." She grunted as she jumped away.

As Sakura was in the air she saw something come out of the smoke, a girl to be exact. Aika came at Sakura with kunai in each hand, she slashed and Sakura blocked with her own kunai.  
They went back to the ground and continued their struggle, that was until Aika slipped pass Sakura and slashed the back of her thigh.

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain.

Sakura rolled away and quickly healed the wound, she looked at Aika and smirked.

"So, your strength is mainly in ninja tools is it?" Sakura said.

Aika didn't answer her, she just came at Sakura once again. This time however Sakura didn't have her kunai, she side stepped one slash then crashed a chakra infused fist into Aika's side.  
She clutched her side in pain and that left an opening that Sakura couldn't pass up. With another chakra infused fist she hit Aika square in the face. The poor girl from Ame flew across the arena and came to a skidding stop. Sakura felt confident that she had won, when everyone could get a good look at Aika she wasn't there. No where she should have been was a log.

"Kawarimi?!" Sakura said.

She looked up and saw Aika, she had two scrolls in her hands. She let the scrolls go and turns out that they were sealing scrolls.

"What's she planning?" Sakura wondered.

There was a cloud of white smoke then there was a lot of water, Aika's hands were then a blur.

"Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Aika called out.

Though there wasn't enough water to make the jutsu as powerful as it could have been it was enough to throw Sakura off her game. As the large orb of spinning water came at her Sakura had little time to think of a counter attack. She did the only thing that she could think of, she threw her arms up to defend herself. The water collided with Sakura and sent her crashing into the nearest wall, the water still swirling around her.

'This girl is no push over, but I can't lose! I have to win!' Sakura encouraged herself.

She jumped out the side of the water and ran at Aika, her fist flaming with chakra.

"This is it!" Sakura called.

Aika looked surprised, that's what Sakura was hoping for. She quickly closed the distance and once again hit Aika in the face, she went across the ground again. Aika was on the ground in a crumpled heap and Sakura was breathing heavy.

'Is it over?' She wondered.

The proctor went over and checked Aika's vitals and found she was just out cold.

"The winner by knockout, Haruno Sakura!" He proclaimed.

The crowd cheered and Sakura smiled, she had won.

"Whoo! Oh yeah!" Sakura cheered.

"Will the next two Genin come down here, Haruo and Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor called.

Haruo jumped down clearly he thought this was going to be too easy. The crowd waited but still no Naruto.

"Do you think Naruto's going to skip the exam?" Ino asked Sakura who had taken a seat next to her in the stands.

"He'll be here." A man said.

Sakura and Ino looked at the man, he had black hair that swooped back. He wore red fingerless gloves with ten half metal spheres on the back, just like Naruto's. He wore a nice black suit.

"We'll give Uzumaki Naruto ten more minutes to get here!" The proctor called.

"He's just getting some ramen, to help calm him, or so he says." The man said.

'Who is this guy?' Both Ino and Sakura wondered.

Soon 10 minutes became 8 then 5. Now he only had two minutes before he was disqualified. But Naruto refused to lose by default.

"Okay, seeing as how he was late Uzumaki Naruto is here by dis-" He never got to finish his sentence.

A swirling vortex of wind started in the middle of the arena and then Naruto appeared.

"Sorry about that, had to get some ramen, and get some better clothes." Naruto apologized.

"Well I guess you did make it, so no harm done." The proctor said.

Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed, Ino noticed.

"Hey are you okay Sakura? Your face is red." Ino said.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"He's, he's, he's hot!" Sakura squealed.

Ino looked at Naruto and had to admit he did look hot. He wore black pants with a red flame on the right pant leg and a black muscle shirt. His blond hair was still spikey but the extra length was pulled into a small ponytail. And of course he wore his new gloves.

"Wow." Was all Ino said.

Sakura nodded in agreement and Kazuya smirked.

'So this is the Sakura that Naruto told me about, I see why he is so taken with her.' Kazuya thought.

"Are both combatants ready? Then begin!" The proctor called.

Haruo jumped back while Naruto simply dropped into his Mishima stance.

"I predict a one hit knockout." Kazuya said.

Haruo attacked Naruto but he either blocked or dodged. Haruo gave one powerful kick but Naruto put both forearms up and pushed him back. Haruo charged Naruto for the last time.

"It's over." Kazuya said "Don't look away or you might miss it."

As Haruo was closing in Naruto did a spinning backhand and then everything went black for Haruo. Naruto wiped some imaginary saliva off his lips then put his fist in the air.

"Hah!"

"The winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor called.

No one cheered they were too shocked to do anything, one punch and that was it. Kazuya clapped for his student and soon everyone else followed. With a smirk Naruto walked up to the stands next to Kazuya.

"As expected from my pupil." Kazuya said.

"Arigatou Kazuya-sensei." Naruto said.

"Will Isamo and Uchiha Sasuke please come down here for their battle!" The proctor called.

While both ninja jumped down Sakura didn't pay attention to them, no her attention was directed at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, I'm just glad you made it." Sakura blushed.

"Oh come on, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto said.

Sakura's blush got darker as she looked into his eyes, she tried to distract herself by watching the fight down below but it was already over.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke, his opponent gave up." The proctor called.

The next rounds between the other three were fast and Eri was the one who would fight Sasuke in the semi finals, but now it was time for Sakura and Naruto to fight. Sakura was dreading this, she really didn't want to fight the boy she had a crush on, and now she really didn't want to fight him seeing how fast he took out his first opponent.

Naruto was already on the arena floor waiting.

'Maybe I should just give up? No! That would be disrespectful to Naruto! He deserves nothing but my all!' Sakura told herself.

She jumped down and pulled her gloves on.

"Are both of you ready?" The proctor asked.

"One, two..three four!" Naruto counted off punches. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Then begin!"

Unlike last time, Naruto went straight at Sakura and threw a punch. She dodged and countered with a kick but he blocked. Sakura jumped back and began handsigns.

'Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' She called in her head.

A large fireball erupted from her mouth and came at Naruto, he smirked. He sideflipped out of the way and rushed Sakura, he aimed a punch at her head but she dodged. He kicked at her side and she blocked, he smirked. He punched again and leaned in real close.

"That's it Sakura-chan, give me everything you've got." Naruto whispered.

Sakura blushed at how close he was and how she could feel his hot breath on her ear. Shaking off her rather-ahem-dirty thoughts, she hit him with a chakra infused punch and he went to the far side of the arena. Naruto smirked at her then went into a series of handsigns.

"Raiton:Hooku no jutsu!" Naruto called out. (Hooku means fork by the way.)

He shot his hand forward and a large bolt of lightning that split in two at the tip came flying at Sakura. She jumped over it but heard Naruto laugh.

"It's useless to dodge Sakura-chan, the bolt of lightning is contolled by me. I decide where it goes." Naruto explained.

With the same hand that the lightning shot out of he made the lightning come straight at Sakura again. Thinking quickly she used a last minute kawarimi just before the jutsu connected.

"Shaa!" Naruto grunted.

He whirled with an elbow but was caught by Sakura who smirked. She pumped her left fist with chakra and sent it at Naruto's face. Using his right hand he made her fist go too far to the side to hit him. After he did that he used his own fist and crashed it into Sakura's face, there was a KRACK! and Sakura's pain filled scream. He had broken her nose.

'Dammit, he's so strong. And I bet he's holding back!' Sakura yelled at herself.

She took her gloved hand away from her face and noticed how much darker her glove was, darker with her blood. She looked down at the mini puddle of blood.

"I, I give up!" Sakura yelled.

"Then the winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor called.

While the crowd was cheering, Sakura ran off to the series of stairs and platforms that led from the stands down to the arena floor.

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto called after her.

She didn't wait for him, she climbed two sets of stairs then sat down in a large area and healed herself. Sakura heard Naruto's footsteps, she didn't want him to see her all vulnerable but at the sametime she wanted him there to comfort her and say how she had done great.

"Oh Sakura-chan there you are. Hey are you alright?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I am now." Sakura mumbled.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You broke my nose, you bully!" Sakura teased.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to I swear!" Naruto apologized.

"I know, your adrenaline was pumping and you reacted on instinct." Sakura said as she leaned against him.

"You said I broke your nose, but you sound fine and you don't seem to be in any pain." Naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh that's right I never told you that in the two years we were left back, I became a medic nin." Sakura explained.

"That's awesome Sakura-chan! You can heal people with your hands, all I can do is pound them into the ground." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura giggled and looked up at him.

"Were you holding back Naruto?" She asked.

"No, I respect you too much to do that Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"So I was able to sort of match you toe to toe and you weren't holding back?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! I'm real proud of you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura blushed.

"Hey your face is all red are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Um honestly no." Sakura said.

"Really what's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Um Naruto, do you think after these exams are all over. That you might....wantogooutwithme?!" She said the last part so fast.

"Come again Sakura-chan, I didn't catch that last part." Naruto said.

"Want to go out with me? You know after these exams are over?" Sakura blushed.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

'I knew he'd say yes!' Sakura smiled.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please come down to the arena." The proctor called.

"Well I guess I gotta you know, go and fight." Naruto blushed.

"Hmhm yeah, see you after the fight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, see you later." Naruto smiled.

He walked back onto the arena floor and found Sasuke already waiting for him.

"Go!" The proctor ordered.

Naruto dropped into his Mishima stance while Sasuke dropped into his own fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this." Naruto said.

"As have I." Sasuke said.

**________________________________________________________________________  
Well well, Sakura and Naruto are gonna go out on a date, how will things turn out?  
find out next time**

**-Raidori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mmmnn, need sleep but I must finish this chapter first! RAAH!!! YOUTH!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"Go!" The proctor ordered.

Naruto dropped into his Mishima stance while Sasuke dropped into his own fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this." Naruto said.

"As have I." Sasuke said.

They rushed eachother and Naruto threw a punch while Sasuke let go with a kick. Naruto's punch just barely missed while Sasuke's kick rocked him in the side of the face. Sasuke took the advantage of Naruto stumbling and kicked again this time in the blond's stomach. As Naruto lurched forward Sasuke hit him with an uppercut and followed with an axe kick.

"Your student is very strong Kakashi." Kazuya said.

"Yep, even two years later he's still the strongest of squad 7." Kakashi said.

"Wrong. Naruto is holding back, he's just seeing how strong Sasuke is." Kazuya said. "Which is odd considering he didn't hold back against Sakura, he came at her with his all."

Kakashi didn't believe him and turned his eye back to the action down on the arena floor. Sasuke hit Naruto with a two punch combo then sent him flying with a powerful kick, he hit the wall of the arena and rested on all fours.

"Hey, that one really hurt Sasuke." Naruto said. "Maybe I should get serious."

With that he ran at Sasuke and jumped into the air.

"Konoha Senpuu!" He called out.

In the stands Lee smirked. Naruto's leg crashed into Sasuke's face sending him to the ground spinning. Sasuke quickly got back up only to be hit by Naruto's fist in the face which sent him to the ground again. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked with a move that Naruto now knew all to well. Sasuke kicked Naruto but Naruto didn't keep going so Sasuke had to keep kicking him.

"Kakashi you didn't." Gai said.

"I did." Kakashi said.

When Sasuke and Naruto were high enough Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and put his foot under his chin.

"Hantai Shimasu Hasu!"

Naruto made them spin back down to earth. Sasuke's eyes went wide, he wasn't expecting that. Naruto smirked as they went back down to earth, Sasuke's hands made a few seals that would help him right now. They crashed down and dust went up, as Naruto jumped away he felt Sasuke's chakra signature go to the far side of the arena.

"Heh. Kawarimi." Naruto said.

Sasuke came at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto smirked and pulled out his own kunai, their blades met. Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes.

"You can't win you know." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I was trained by Kazuya-sensei and Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

In the distance you could hear "I told you not to call me that!" Naruto gave out a small laugh and quickly sweeped Sasuke's legs. Sasuke kept his balance and punched at Naruto who simply moved out of the way. Naruto hit Sasuke with a roundhouse then followed by sending three powerful punches to his gut which sent him flying across the arena. Sasuke got up and charged Naruto with his Sharingan activated. He punched but Naruto caught it and held the arm of the punch under his left arm. With his free hand he rocked the back of Sasuke's head with powerful punches then he took his left knee and got Sasuke in the face.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That depends. Are you seeing Uchiha Sasuke the prodigy getting his ass kicked by Uzumaki Naruto the Dobe?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh." Ino said.

"Then yes." Sakura answered.

'When did he get so strong? I know we haven't seen much of eachother in the past two years but wow!' Sakura thought. 'And I know that I just fought him but I didn't think that he was this strong.'

She continued to look at their fight until she noticed something in Sasuke's eyes. He got that look, he wanted blood, Naruto's blood.

'They're going to kill eachother if I don't do something!' She screamed in her head.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan in his left hand while Sasuke charged up his Chidori then they rushed eachother. Just before their attacks would meet they grabbed eachother's wirst.

"STOP!!" Sakura yelled.

"You hear that Sasuke? Sakura-chan wants us to stop, too bad though." Naruto said so only Sasuke could hear.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I've been wanting to fight you again and I don't want this to ever stop." Naruto answered.

They jumped back from eachother and Naruto had a smirk on his face while Sasuke was frowning. Sasuke ran at Naruto while going through handsigns.

'Katon:Housenka no jutsu!' Sasuke called in his head.

Multiple fireballs came from his mouth but Naruto flipped out of the way. Sasuke tried a different jutsu this time.

'Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' He called.

As a large fireball came at Naruto, he went through some handsigns of his own.

"Fuuton:Joogo no jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. (Joogo means funnel)

A funnel of wind went at the fireball and the ninja in the stands were shocked at Naruto's stupidity.

"Doesn't he know that wind will just make his jutsu stronger?!" Ino asked.

"That's what he wants you to think." Kazuya said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You see like most of his jutsu, Naruto is in complete control. He decides where the wind goes and if he wants to he can make it spread even farther." Kazuya explained.

As the fireball collided with the wind Naruto made it go to either side and close in on Sasuke. Scared Sasuke jumped up but was soon met with Naruto and a devestating punch. Sasuke flew back down to the ground and Naruto followed with his knees lodged into Sasuke's stomach. Their battle went on for much longer, both using any jutsu that was in their aresenal.

"Damn....I..can't....keep...this...up." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto smirked and charged lightning in his right fist. Naruto ran at Sasuke, Kazuya knew what would happen if that punch connected and so did a few other Jounin. Just before the fist connected Naruto was grabbed by Kazuya, Kakashi, the procotor, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai and Jiraiya.

"Why are you stopping me?" Naruto asked.

"You know why." Kazuya said.

Naruto let his fist go lax and the Jounin let go of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins due to Jounin interference!" The proctor called out.

Naruto turned his back to them and walked back up the stairs to the stands. While Naruto and Sasuke rested, Tsunade and other high powers decided who if anyone would be promoted to Chuunin.

"I believe that Uchiha Sasuke should be promoted, he has shown great taijutsu and ninjutsu abilities and he is the last Uchiha." A man with a high voice said.

"I second that, but I also believe that Uzumaki Naruto should be promoted, he has learned the thought to be extinct Mishima style taijutsu and he has shown great jutsu control." A woman said. "Plus he was able to counter the Primary Lotus in the most interesting way I've ever seen."

The people in the room agreed, Sasuke and Naruto would be promoted to Chuunin.

"I move that my apprentice Haruno Sakura be promoted aswell, she is strong and has the greatest potential for medical ninjutsu I've ever seen." Tsuande said.

"Yes I agree and she was able to have the proper judgement when she knew she was beaten." The man with the high voice said.

"I third that agreement, now I also believe that the girl from Ame should be promoted what was her name? Ah yes! Aika, she was able to use a Jounin level jutsu without completely draining herself." Another woman said.

They all agreed again, Sakura and Aika would be promoted to Chuunin aswell. After twenty more minutes of deliberation only four would become Chuunin.

"After much consideration we have decided who shall advance to the rank of Chuunin!" Tsunade called. "Aika, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please come forward!"

All four ninja stepped forward on the arena floor, infront of them stood a Jounin from their respective village. Infront of Aika was her actual sensei, Sakura was standing before Shizune, Sasuke of course had Kakashi infront of him, and Naruto had Gai with tears flowing. In the Jounin's hands were Chuunin vests.

"Congratulations to all of you, you are now Chuunin." Tsunade smiled.

Each new Chuunin got their vest but Naruto got something more, a Gai hug.

"The power of youth is great within you Naruto-kun!" Gai cried.

"That's great Gai-sensei but I can't....BREATHE!!" Naruto managed out.

Gai let him go and stood wiping tears out of his eyes.

"I'm good, I'm good." Gai said.

Naruto put on his vest and zipped it up, as did Sakura, Sasuke and Aika.

"Huh, not bad." Naruto smiled.

Naruto walked away to Ichiraku's as his own reward for making Chuunin. As he sat down and ordered he heard the sweet voice of Sakura behind him.

"Is this your idea of a date Naruto?" She teased.

"Heh of course not Sakura-chan. But how about tomorrow? I won't be as tired then okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto, see you then." Sakura smiled.

He watched her walk off then dug into his bowl of ramen, and the next one, and the next one and the-well you see how this is going.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah sorry that wasn't as long as the others but hell the Chuunin exams are over and now we can get going to the good stuff.**

**And I'm pretty sure you all knew that squad 7 would become Chuunin right?**

**-Raidori**


End file.
